


Silence is golden

by Kayim



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Eliot's beginning to regret the whole idea of a road trip.





	Silence is golden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt of: Author's choice, author's choice, remembering to bring Legos for the kids on the trip.
> 
> Also written on my phone after a drink or two and not beta read. Apologies for that.

Eliot's driving, because they're in his truck and not Lucille, and instead of dealing with Hardison and Parker arguing over who gets shotgun, he's relegated them both to the back seats. He appreciates being able to keep the radio tuned to one channel for more than half a song, even if the only channel he can get out here is a pop music station.

As he warns them about fighting for the fourth time in twenty minutes, he wondered how he became the parent of the group. It used to be Sophie who would issue warnings and ultimatums that they all ignored, and he feels a sudden pang of sympathy for what they put her through.

After Parker kicks the back of his seat again, he carries out his threat and pulls the car over on the side of the empty highway. Turning in his seat, he looks at the pair, who at least have the good sense to look ashamed.

"We have another two hours in the car," he tells them. "If you can't behave that long, we might as well just head back."

He has a vague recollection of a similar threat being tossed his way when he was still a kid. He hadn't wanted to listen to his parents either.

He suddenly remembers how his mom had dealt with it.

"Parker, climb into the back and get my grey rucksack." She's unbuckled and scrambling over the seats before he even finishes speaking. She hands the bag over to him.

He'd bought this for one of the kids Hardison's nana was fostering, but he can always stop and pick something else up on route. He passes the box over to Hardison as Parker settles herself back in.

"The new Star Wars Lego TIE fighter," Hardison says. "Nice...."

Parker looks confused for now, but she slides as far over towards Hardison as her seatbelt will allow so she can peer closer. She'll almost certainly slip out of it as soon as they're back on the road, but she respects Eliot enough to at least pretend to abide by his rules.

Eliot turns back in his seat. "Play nice, don't lose any pieces down the seats, and please stop trying to kill me."

He doesn't get an answer, but he'll take the silence as a win.


End file.
